Bajo la misma luna
by Vino y veneno
Summary: El dolor de la pérdida es insoportable, cruel, inevitable para los shinobi. Es frialdad que nunca se va. Pero a veces, sólo a veces, también es el extraño recurso del destino para guiarte a lo que siempre estuviste buscando... incluso cuando estuvo frente a ti todo el tiempo. [La historia de Kakashi y Yūgao a través de los años]
1. Rastro equivocado

_**Disclaimer:**_ _creo que la misma palabra lo define todo:_ _ **fan**_ _fiction  
_ ( _Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenece, m_ _íos son sólo esta historia… y Shikamaru._ )

 _…_

 ** _Características del fic:_**

 _\- Pareja: Kakashi Hatake x Yūgao Uzuki_ _  
_ _\- Universo ninja/Canon divergent_ _  
_ _\- Género: Romance/Acción/Drama (Debido a la naturaleza de los personajes, esta historia califica como un slow-burn romance)_ _  
_ _\- Rated: T por lenguaje, violencia, y eventual cambio a M por futuro lemon, etc, etc._

* * *

 **BAJO LA MISMA LUNA  
** **PARTE I. EL CAMINO QUE NOS HA TRAIDO HASTA AQUÍ**

 **1.** _ **Rastro equivocado**_

* * *

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre ellos y Hatake Kakashi supo que estaba en problemas. En muy, muy serios problemas.

Podía notarlo por la forma en que la figura ante él se había tensado, como un gato a milímetros del agua. Todo rastro de expresión desapareció de las delicadas facciones del rostro que lo miraba a unos pasos de distancia, y aquellos ojos castaños habían adoptado un brillo de seriedad mortal que rara vez estaba dirigido a él.

—Bromeas, ¿cierto?

Él sacudió la cabeza de manera apenas perceptible y estaba bastante seguro de que ella podía imaginar con claridad la expresión de ignorante inocencia que ahora esbozaba debajo de la máscara.

Aunque eso no aligeraría la situación ni tampoco lo salvaría, también lo sabía.

—¿Recuerdas _con exactitud_ cada fecha de publicación de esos espantosos libros tuyos y no puedes…?! —Ni siquiera podía terminar de articular aquel reclamo a modo de pregunta. Así de molesta se encontraba.

—¿Y si me das una pista?

El movimiento de las manecillas del reloj era un sonido hueco que se percibía como los golpes a un enorme gong.

Tic, tic, tic…¡bong!

La vio apretar un puño frente a su rostro mientras presionaba los párpados con fuerza en un intento por sofocar su carácter, apelando a la paciencia que todos los años de carrera shinobi le debían haber dado, a pesar de que Kakashi era plenamente consciente de que en ella, la kunoichi y la mujer eran dos entes perturbadoramente separados la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¡Es suficiente, me voy! —Exclamó haciéndole dar un respingo. —¡Ya sabrás dónde encontrarme cuando lo recuerdes!

La vio girar sobre sus talones, un andar regio e indignado guiándola hacia la salida mientras la escuchaba soltar entre dientes unas cuantas imprecaciones más antes de salir dando un portazo.

Le quedó a Kakashi más silencio enfriando todo a su alrededor y la ligera nota del aroma a lilas flotando en la habitación, un sello característico de su presencia cuando no se encontraba en servicio.

Tras unos cuantos segundos, no pudo evitar sonreír despacio.

Tal vez debió decirle que estaba bromeando y que, en realidad, sí lo recordaba…

La primera vez que Kakashi había visto a Uzuki Yūgao, ni siquiera sabía que se llamaba así. Tampoco había sido como si le interesara, en realidad. Pero aun así, viéndolo en retrospectiva ahora que se encontraba a solas mirando la aldea alzarse ante él, podía decir que lo recordaba, incluso cuando ella no hubiera sacado el tema a colación.

 _…_

 ** _14 años atrás..._**

Había sido un 11 de Octubre y al igual que muchas tardes previas y otras tantas más futuras, aquella había sido un suplicio para él.

El problema no había sido el clima algo frío que comenzaba a asentarse en Konoha a causa de la próxima llegada del otoño. Tampoco lo había sido la quietud que envolvía aquella parte del bosque cerca de la ribera del río.

El problema había sido él. Así de simple.

Siempre era él y su incapacidad de convivir consigo mismo.

La culpa y el tiempo libre habían sido crueles verdugos que habían hecho de él su principal divertimiento, en especial, porque Kakashi había creído firmemente que lo merecía: los recuerdos constantes de sus errores se lo habían confirmado. Así había terminado convertido en una amarga dicotomía donde, tanto como detestaba abrazar la feroz tortura que le significaban sus memorias, también era incapaz de permitir que el contacto de otras personas saltara la barrera que había instalado a su alrededor.

No es como si en el pasado hubiera sido diferente, lo sabía.

Desde siempre se había caracterizado por no ser un niño 'normal', no al menos del tipo que jugaba con otros niños y compartía vivencias infantiles llenas de risas y travesuras; por el contrario, tras la muerte de su madre se había formado como un niño silente, algo arisco y frío. Asocial. Ese había sido el término con el que lo había definido su padre preocupado en más de una ocasión cuando creía que Kakashi no lo escuchaba.

El problema era que las pérdidas no habían dejado de acumularse desde entonces y que dolían de una manera en que el entrenamiento shinobi no le había advertido jamás, así que, como no sabía qué hacer con ese dolor, había preferido enterrarlo. Hundirlo profundamente hasta que había sido tanto que simplemente no había rastro de él, aunque al hacerlo había aislado también otros tantos sentimientos que sólo habían dejado un enorme hueco.

Pero el hueco en el pecho había estado bien. Enfocarse en el trabajo había sido algo bueno, le había impedido terminar en la prisión que era su apartamento y mantener la mente fija en las misiones, en su deber como ANBU, incluso cuando sospechaba que tal vez éste no duraría demasiado ahora que su maestro estaba muerto y el Tercer Hokage había retomado el cargo.

En medio de aquel sector del bosque donde se había decidido a vagar para llenar el tiempo libre que le habían obligado a tomar luego de casi un mes ininterrumpido de guardia, tomó una profunda exhalación y dejó que el aire alborotara su cabello mientras se distraía con las tonalidades naranjas que comenzaban a inundar el cielo sobre su cabeza.

Mentiría si dijera que su intención inicial no hubiera sido encontrar un lugar lo bastante alejado de la aldea para poder entrenar sin tener que preocuparse de interrupciones poco bienvenidas, pero aquello había quedado de lado cuando se dio cuenta de la fecha que marcaba el calendario y entonces las horas habían pasado a su alrededor envueltas en sus cavilaciones.

El hijo de su maestro debió cumplir un año el día anterior.

Y aunque Kakashi había fijado como meta velar por el niño, lo había visto poco después de nacer y había sido doloroso reconocer el cabello rubio y los ojos azules de Namikaze Minato en aquel bebé.

" _Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, Kakashi, pero considero que sería mejor que mantuvieras tu distancia con el pequeño Naruto. Al menos por ahora. Todo el mundo sabe que eras alumno del Cuarto Hokage, su colaborador más cercano, y tarde o temprano levantarás sospechas sobre tu repentino interés por un pequeño huérfano. Eso podría comprometer su seguridad…"_

Meses atrás habría estado dispuesto a contradecir las palabras del Tercer Hokage, pero había bastado una mirada alrededor del hospital para darse cuenta de que había más ojos puestos ahí de los que normalmente había. Ojos indeseados, definitivamente. Así que por mucho que le sacudiera el pecho, había tenido que apretar los puños, dar un paso atrás y acatar la orden tácita de la máxima autoridad de la aldea; aunque eso no había evitado que se sintiera como una completa basura mientras lo hacía.

" _Estoy fallándote de nuevo, sensei…"_ , suspiró con pesar mientras bajaba la mirada. ¿Acaso no dejaría nunca de fallarle a las personas que habían sido importantes para él?

La única respuesta para esa pregunta no iba a gustarle así que prefirió no repetírsela.

En vez de eso, tomó una profunda respiración y todo quedó guardado bajo llave a una velocidad digna de un experto evasor.

Sus manos hicieron los sellos que ya conocía de memoria, presionó la palma contra el suelo y con un _puff!_ envueltos en una pequeña nube de humo _,_ sus ocho ninken aparecieron ante él. Bueno, si a ese montón de carne y gruñidos que conformaban sus cachorros ya se les podía llamar así.

Cuando su sensei le había sugerido que tal vez podría añadir una invocación a su repertorio de técnicas, Kakashi había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de pedirle añadirlo al contrato con los sapos del monte Myōboku; pero aquello no había llegado a concretarse debido a la partida inesperada del Cuarto y a la reticencia de Kakashi a aceptar la sugerencia.

Los sapos no parecían ser lo suyo… aunque tampoco lo había parecido adoptar cachorros recién destetados.

Últimamente él no se sentía compatible con ninguna otra criatura viva, para ser sinceros.

Sin embargo, cuatro meses después, el avance en su entrenamiento ya era más que notorio, así que podía decir que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con los cachorros.

Aguardó con paciencia durante unos cuantos segundos a que terminaran de asentarse en su nuevo entorno y entonces los felicitó internamente porque esta vez hubieran aparecido los ocho de manera más ordenada a como lo habían hecho en las ocasiones pasadas que lo habían intentado.

Una vez que tuvo la atención de todos, puso ante ellos un diminuto trozo de tela y su pulgar acarició la fría superficie del pequeño silbato que llevaba consigo. De inmediato los cachorros se enfocaron en el objeto, olisqueando con especial ahínco durante un instante para luego aguardar expectantes a recibir la orden que ya sabían que vendría.

—Bien, ya conocen el ejercicio. ¡Comiencen! —El silbato produjo un sonido que no era percibido por oídos humanos normales y entonces los cachorros desaparecieron en un parpadeo, tomando direcciones distintas mientras se internaban entre el espeso bosque.

 _…_

La vida de un shinobi es evolución constante.

Esas habían sido las palabras que su abuelo le había dado como parte de las felicitaciones de su graduación de la Academia Ninja, aunque Uzuki Yūgao no las había entendido a la primera.

Sus abuelos y su madre habían estado presentes aquel día, no así su padre quien se encontraba luchando en el frente junto con los demás miembros de las fuerzas armadas de Konoha durante la Tercera guerra. Sin embargo, a pesar de no hallarse presente, sus deseos sí que lo habían estado.

Yūgao sabía lo que su familia y sus superiores esperaban de ella, incluso antes del inicio oficial de su carrera como shinobi. Era la última descendiente de uno de los mejores clanes especializados en kenjutsu, su padre y abuelo habían servido a tres hokages, después de todo. Y si a eso se le agregaban sus cada vez más notorias habilidades como ninja sensor, su ágil mente y su alto compromiso con la aldea… la vara estaba puesta muy en alto.

En parte, ella la había colocado ahí.

" _La vida de un shinobi es evolución constante",_ le había dicho su abuelo, haciéndola fruncir el ceño al no saber qué significaban exactamente sus palabras. El hombre había sonreído, con las arrugas en su rostro acentuándose como pequeñas grietas llenas de la experiencia que una larga trayectoria guerrera le habían dado, y le había tendido el mango de su katana nueva.

" _Significa cambio, mi niña. Un shinobi que no mejora constantemente, no sirve para ser shinobi. Así que no te olvides de hacerlo cada día."_

Y así lo había hecho. Tan arduamente como había podido.

A su corta edad formaba parte de uno de los grupos genin más prometedores de Konoha e Inoichi-sensei les había dicho en más de una ocasión que el progreso de ella y sus compañeros era uno de los más destacados en las últimas generaciones.

A veces… bueno, la mayoría de ellas, Yūgao había creído que su sensei exageraba un poco o que lo decía por el evidente avance de sus compañeros de equipo. Uno que la había dejado como la rezagada del grupo, incluso cuando no había sido mas que una alumna sobresaliente desde que había ingresado a la Academia.

Gruñó con frustración cuando el chakra se desvaneció entre las yemas de sus dedos y el movimiento de la katana quedó interrumpido de manera poco grácil. La ligera brisa de la tarde acarició su cuerpo y le obligó a soltar un siseo de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que la piel en sus palmas ya se encontraba muy lacerada producto del flujo de chakra desde sus manos hacia la hoja de su katana y de regreso.

Quizás la intensidad de su entrenamiento también había tenido que ver. Pero es que, así era ella. Si aún no dominaba esa nueva técnica era porque no lo había intentado lo suficiente y si volvía a casa con el nivel que tenía en ese momento, su padre le recordaría la importancia de la práctica para alcanzar la perfección junto con su usual discurso sobre los Uzuki y su tradición en kenjutsu para proteger al Hokage en turno y a Konoha.

Se inclinó para levantar su katana y sus suposiciones sobre el nivel de entrenamiento de aquel día se confirmó cuando sintió que el suelo se movía ligeramente debajo de sus pies.

" _Bien, un último intento. No me matará._ ", se dijo a sí misma con resolución una vez que recuperó el equilibrio.

Había pasado todo el día entrenando, abandonada por su compañero de equipo genin al parecer, y ahora que había llegado a este punto, no iba a renunciar cuando estaba tan cerca de lograrlo. El hambre, el dolor punzante en las manos y el cansancio eran meros efectos secundarios que podía soportar.

Tomó una profunda respiración, aferró el mango de su katana y cerró los ojos para concentrar sus menguadas reservas de chakra. Podía hacerlo. Tenía qué.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y elevó la hoja de su katana, moviéndola en una elegante secuencia de movimientos que hizo destellar el reflejo tornasolado de su chakra infundiendo la hoja mientras daba un salto para alcanzar la altura adecuada.

Sintió un chakra que se acercaba a toda velocidad a ella desde un punto al sur.

Quizás no era tan pequeño, tal vez su dueño quería ocultarlo de sus poderes de sensor y sí así era, entonces…

—¡Cuidado!

El inesperado grito le hizo perder la concentración; pero más lo hizo la diminuta sombra que apareció a sus espaldas y a la que había reaccionado como si se tratara de su compañero de equipo. Apenas pudo desviar el movimiento de su katana en la última fracción de segundo para evitar el contacto, pero al hacerlo perdió control de su propio aterrizaje, lo que le valió caer de manera incorrecta sobre su tobillo izquierdo y golpear con fuerza el suelo con su costado.

—Eso… dolió… —Se quejó entre dientes mientras intentaba incorporarse sobre su brazo lastimado.

" _Si esto fue un intento de broma tuyo, juro que voy a…"_

—¡Fiuuu! Eso estuvo cerca, ¡casi me cortas la pata!

Un momento.

Ese no era su compañero de equipo.

Le tomó un segundo completo darse cuenta de que la vocecilla infantil pertenecía al pequeño perro parado ante ella. El cachorro estiraba sus cuatro patas, mirándolas atentamente como si estuviera comprobando que todas estuvieran en su lugar y completas.

—Yo… lo- lo siento… no te vi.

—Sé que soy pequeño, pero debiste olerme. —Le reprendió como si eso fuera obvio antes de sentarse sobre su trasero e inclinar la cabeza, ahora mirándola con ojos curiosos. —Soy Pakkun, ¿y tú eres?

—Uh… Yūgao. —Logró articular. —¿Qué…? ¿De dónde saliste?

Era plenamente consciente de que existían animales que hablaban, pero ésta era la primera vez que entablaba conversación con uno de ellos y eso, de alguna manera, acentuó el mareo que volvió a su cuerpo producto del vértigo originado por la caída. Sin embargo, el cachorro parecía ajeno a su malestar, pues seguía hablándole animadamente.

—…Aunque también fue mi culpa, yo estaba siguiendo un rastro y entonces olí… olí… —Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones entrecortadas para captar el aroma que lo había desviado de su ruta y entonces volvió a reparar en la chica. El olor metálico provenía de ella, de… —¡¿Qué le pasó a tus patas? —Preguntó alarmado acercándose para mirar sus manos de cerca. —¿Te duele mucho?

Yūgao siguió la línea de su mirada, notando que el daño en sus palmas se había intensificado por su aterrizaje forzoso y ahora sangraba. Hizo una pequeña mueca.

Estaba lista para mentir y decir que no era nada —un shinobi jamás expresaba debilidad ante desconocidos, después de todo; no importaba que se tratara de un perro —, pero las palabras no alcanzaron a formar una frase coherente en su cabeza, mucho menos pudo expresarlas porque repentinamente sintió como si tuviera la boca llena de algodón.

Entonces el bosque a su alrededor comenzó a perder nitidez y su visión disminuyó hasta oscurecerse totalmente mientras ella admitía que tal vez, sí, sólo _tal vez_ , se había excedido un poco con su entrenamiento y ahora se había quedado completamente sin chakra.

 _…_

—Oye, Pakkun. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Debiste volver hace mucho, el resto terminó antes que… tú… —La reprimenda de Kakashi se desvaneció cuando al salir a aquel pequeño claro en el bosque descubrió que su ninken no estaba solo.

El pequeño cachorro giró la cabeza para mirarlo, pero rápidamente devolvió la mirada a la niña inconsciente recostada contra el tronco de un árbol.

—Es que… Kakashi-kun, mira… algo muy malo le pasó a sus patas.

—Manos, Pakkun. Los humanos tenemos manos, no patas. —Le corrigió mientras veía a la chica desde arriba con gesto impávido. Ni siquiera se iba a molestar en recordarle al cachorro que no usara el -kun con él, porque sabía la respuesta que obtendría: a Pakkun le parecía divertido pronunciar "Kakashi-kun".

A simple vista no parecían haber otras lesiones que pudieran indicar algún riesgo para aquella desconocida, salvo las heridas que tanto habían alarmado a su cachorro. Ahora que lo pensaba… ésta era la primera vez que Pakkun veía sangre en un humano. Tal vez por eso parecía tan preocupado.

—¿Puedes curarla?

—Mmm… no. Eso lo hace un ninja médico. —Explicó con calma hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Apartó la mirada del rostro inconsciente y al enfocarla en el cachorro, supo al instante lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Podemos conseguirle uno?

Ni siquiera su insensibilidad lo hacía del todo inmune a esos enormes ojos ni a la legítima contrariedad que veía en ellos. Tampoco era como si él fuera tan desalmado como para dejar a alguien inconsciente en medio del bosque cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, mucho menos si era un compañero shinobi de Konoha. La banda atada en su cuello le habían delatado.

Kakashi se agachó para pasar un brazo detrás de la espalda de aquella chica y la otra por debajo de sus rodillas, levantándola del suelo. Le dio una mirada a Pakkun que el cachorro pudo interpretar a la perfección y entonces ambos iniciaron el camino de vuelta a la aldea.

—Entonces, ¿no sabe su nombre? —Preguntó la médico que los recibió en el hospital. Era la tercera vez que le hacía esa pregunta desde que había salido de la habitación, luego de revisar a la desconocida.

Kakashi negó despacio.

—Uno de mis ninken la encontró en el bosque inconsciente. Jamás la había visto.

—Nee, Kakashi-kun… —Le susurró Pakkun al oído. —La señorita se llama Yūgao.

—¿Yūgao?

—Bueno, sus heridas no son de consideración. —Retomó la médico desestimando cortésmente la información provista. Al parecer no lo consideró una fuente fidedigna. —La dejaremos descansar unas horas y estará bien.

—¡Gracias!

—¡Oye, Pakkun!

Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el cachorro bajara de un salto desde su hombro derecho donde se había acomodado y apresurara el paso hacia el interior de la habitación cercana. Para ser un cachorro que aún estaba en entrenamiento, vaya que era rápido.

Sin más remedio, Kakashi lo siguió al interior, teniendo cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido mientras se acercaba. Su ninken ya estaba sentado sobre la camilla mirando con curiosidad a la desconocida. Bajo la luz blanca, el cabello femenino había adquirido una tonalidad purpúrea que él erróneamente había juzgado como castaño mientras se encontraban bajo la pobre iluminación del ocaso en el bosque.

—Bien, ya la viste. Despídete de la señorita y vámonos.

El cachorro lo miró como quien está a punto de pedir algo, pero la mirada firme de Kakashi lo contuvo.

—Adiós, Yūgao-chan. —dijo despacio, agachando la mirada. Bajó de la cama con un ágil salto y siguió a Kakashi de vuelta a la puerta. —Qué te mejores pronto.

 _…_

Los oídos le pitaban como si hubiera estado en el alcance de una explosión y tenía el estómago apretado en un nudo. Nauseas, reconocía la sensación. ¿Dónde estaba? Intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido, también distinguir algo más en la oscuridad que la envolvía, pero con cada esfuerzo la punzada dentro de su cráneo se volvía más aguda.

Abrió los ojos despacio y soltó un pequeño quejido cuando la luz blanca que bañaba la habitación lastimó sus pupilas e incrementó el dolor de cabeza

—¡Vaya, por fin despiertas! —Aun en medio de la confusión, Yūgao pudo reconocer con facilidad aquella voz y la sonrisa fácil que acompañó sus palabras. También reconoció el diseño de las habitaciones del hospital, y de nuevo trató de recordar cómo había terminado ahí. —Comenzaba a creer que tal vez tendría que pedir permiso para ocupar la cama de junto.

Con algo más de esfuerzo, apoyó una palma contra el colchón y se impulsó para levantar medio cuerpo mientras parpadeaba para alejar la molestia en sus retinas y por fin pudo enfocarse en el rostro de su compañero de equipo.

—Llegas tarde… —Se quejó mirándolo con un pequeño puchero acusador.

Por toda respuesta, la sonrisa siguió ahí, afable y sincera, dándole un nuevo matiz a sus profundos ojos negros y como siempre ocurría, Yūgao no pudo evitar corresponderla con una propia.

 _ **«Continuará…»**_

* * *

 _¡Hola mundo!_

 _En fin, aquí estoy yo de nuevo con un crack!pairing porque quienes me hayan conocido en mis proyectos previos saben que eso es lo mío. Me gusta juntar personajes que contrasten, no sólo en la típica dicotomía de bien-mal sino en otros aspectos, como ideologías, personalidades, historias, reacciones, etc., etc., y desde hace algunos ayeres tenía la espinita de esta idea clavada, así que ahora que empecé a escribir de nuevo, decidí tomarla como un reto personal y a ver qué tal sale._

 _Como consideración final… bien, básicamente esta historia se trata de retazos inspirados fuertemente en el anime, el manga y las novelas (probablemente más en el primero dado que Yūgao tuvo mayores participaciones en él) y que confluyen en una trama principal para ellos por lo que, aunque traté de hacer mi trabajo y mantenerme lo más apegada posible a la cronología del canon, es posible que existan variaciones al respecto porque… bueno, he de admitir que soy pésima para las fechas y la organización, así que permítanme apegarme a la 'libertad creativa' en ese aspecto para sacar adelante esta rareza, ¿si? x)_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!_


	2. Sospechas infundadas

_**Disclaimer:**_ _creo que la misma palabra lo define todo:_ _ **fan**_ _fiction  
_ ( _Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenece, m_ _íos son sólo esta historia… y Shikamaru._ )

* * *

 **Bajo la misma luna**

 **2.** _ **Sospechas infundadas**_

* * *

Esperaba tener algún tipo de respuesta a su reproche además de aquella sonrisa fácil; sin embargo, todo se tradujo en un largo período de espera tan largo que Yūgao realmente empezó a pensar que su compañero de equipo no le había escuchado y sólo le sonreía por reflejo.

—¿Shisui-kun?

El niño frente a ella parpadeó varias veces.

—Perdón por llegar tarde, Yūgao-chan, tuve que hacer unos encargos y demoró más de lo que pensé —explicó recuperando la sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca con algo de incomodidad.

Incluso cuando Yūgao hubiese querido mantenerse enojada con él por el abandono, nunca podría hacerlo. Sabía de los problemas de salud que aquejaban al padre de Shisui y que su madre dependía mucho del muchacho para ayudarle con las obligaciones de su casa mientras se encontraban libres.

Tampoco era como si hubieran tenido grandes misiones últimamente. Después de la guerra y del ataque del Kyūbi, Konoha parecía estar más ocupada en su recuperación que en entablar nuevas incursiones militares, así que las misiones de los genin se habían enfocado mayormente en apoyar la reconstrucción y mantenimiento de la aldea y sus alrededores. Un año después y aún había zonas en las que el corolario de la destrucción del ataque del zorro era claramente visible, como una herida que se negaba a cicatrizar del todo debido a su profundidad.

—Estuviste practicando ese nuevo jutsu del que me contaste, eh.

Esta vez fue su turno de parpadear para así volver al presente y asintió.

Shisui se había levantado de la silla junto a su cama y ahora tenía su katana en la mano, balanceándola para calibrar el peso del mango y dando unos cuantos cortes al aire para probarla. A los ojos de Yūgao había demasiada tensión en su brazo, el codo estaba desalineado con el punto de equilibrio de su cuerpo y su muñeca carecía de la soltura necesaria para obtener el balance adecuado, lo que se traducía en que el movimiento de la hoja se viera desigual. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas sus imperfecciones, debía admitir que el manejo de la katana de Shisui no era para nada despreciable considerando que no era su arma de combate principal.

—Mi padre dice que debo dejar atrás el tantō y comenzar a entrenar con una espada para perfeccionar mis técnicas si es que quiero entrar en ANBU —respondió haciendo un mohín inconforme.

Si bien su estatura y complexión eran más que adecuadas para una kunoichi de diez años, el largo de la katana le estaba representando un problema que no esperaba, pues la fuerza de su brazo y el flujo de su chakra no eran los suficientes para empuñar la espada y realizar secuencias de movimiento complejas. Básicamente, aún no estaba acostumbrada al peso de la hoja.

Shisui volvió a enfundar la katana en su saya y asintió, aunque Yūgao sabía que ese gesto a menudo no tenía nada que ver con la conversación que estuvieran teniendo en el momento sino con lo que sea que pasaba por la mente de su compañero de equipo. Lo triste de eso era que, no siempre había sido así.

—La médico dijo que tus heridas no son graves y que tus manos sanarán en un par de días, así que por ahora deberás descansar —retomó él pareciendo completamente ajeno a la preocupación que sembraba en ella cada vez que se perdía en sus pensamientos de esa manera.

—¿Un par de…? —Ni siquiera pudo terminar de repetir aquello.

Ciertamente la idea no le cayó muy en gracia porque eso significaría "un par de días" perdidos. ¿Qué pasaría si les asignaban una misión? ¿Y si Inoichi-sensei los hacía retomar el entrenamiento especial que había diseñado para ambos?

Notó que Shisui estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero no llegó a concretarlo porque en ese momento una ninja médico apareció por la puerta corrediza y de inmediato el rostro de aquella mujer se iluminó con una pequeña sonrisa al notar que ella ya estaba despierta.

Minutos más tarde, tras una nueva revisión para asegurarse de que Yūgao se encontraba más alerta y consciente, y después de repetirle lo que Shisui le había comunicado justo antes de su llegada, la médico optó por darle el alta. No tenía caso dejarla más tiempo ocupando una cama de hospital por un simple agotamiento físico y heridas superficiales. Viendo los vendajes que cubrían sus manos hasta las muñecas, Yūgao pensó que tal vez debería empezar a usar guantes durante sus entrenamientos, en especial, porque muchas de sus técnicas iban a requerir el flujo de chakra infundiendo la hoja de su katana.

—Puedo volver por mi cuenta —musitó por tercera vez mientras caminaba a través de la solitaria calle junto a Shisui.

Ya de por sí era bastante vergonzoso haberse desmayado debido al entrenamiento excesivo como para que además tuviera que añadir el ser escoltada por su compañero de equipo para asegurarse de que llegaría sana y salva a su hogar. Ella podía cuidarse muy bien a sí misma, y no quería ser una molestia.

—Y yo ya te dije que quiero acompañarte —replicó el muchacho, apoyando los dedos entrelazados sobre su nuca en un gesto despreocupado—. En serio, ¿qué tienes contra mí dando una caminata tranquila por la aldea, eh?

—¿Que vivimos en extremos opuestos tal vez?

—Buen punto. Eso lo hace la caminata más provechosa.

Yūgao entornó la mirada y no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

Como era costumbre entre ellos, la mayor parte del camino a su casa fluyó en medio del silencio, y a ninguno de los dos pareció molestarle. Hasta que Shisui se disculpó una vez más por haberla dejado plantada para su entrenamiento juntos y después le explicó cómo se había enterado que ella había terminado en el hospital. Según su compañero, la médico le había dicho que un shinobi la había encontrado, pero que no se había identificado ni había dejado más información.

Yūgao hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por recordar algo antes de su desmayo, pero no había más que neblina en sus recuerdos inmediatos. Bueno, recordaba la figura de un pequeño perro parlanchín, pero considerando que ya se había encontrado al límite de sus reservas de chakra en aquel momento, comenzaba a dudar que aquello hubiese ocurrido en realidad, así que no lo mencionó.

Soltó un suspiro. Era una pena no saber quien había acudido en su ayuda en el bosque porque le hubiera gustado darle las gracias.

—Estoy en casa —anunció desde la puerta con un suspiro aliviado.

De inmediato se sacó las sandalias y avanzó por el vestíbulo, algo extrañada de no obtener una respuesta inmediata por parte de alguno de sus padres, en especial, considerando que era casi medianoche y había salido de casa a primera hora de la mañana.

Intercambió una mirada ceñuda con Shisui y ambos caminaron a través del pasillo, pasando de lado la estancia principal y el comedor, directamente hacia la cocina. Conforme se acercaban, la profunda voz de su padre se hizo cada vez más reconocible, aunque por su tono estaba claro que no se encontraba del mejor humor posible. Oh, cielos… si estaba enfadado con ella, Yūgao estaba a punto de recibir un regaño del tamaño del País del Fuego, y la perspectiva de ello casi hacía más apetecible el pasar un par de noches en el hospital.

—… Se manejan como si la aldea no los mereciera y abusando de su autoridad cuando todos sabemos que si esto pasó fue por culpa de ellos, ¡esos condenados Uchiha!

—¡Padre! —Exclamó escandalizada desde la entrada de la cocina, atrayendo hacia sí las miradas de su padre y de otro shinobi al que no reconoció, compañero de su progenitor indudablemente.

Miró de soslayo a Shisui pero cuando volvió a su padre, sólo sintió una clara frialdad que encontró su destinatario en el chico a su lado.

El silencio era tan tenso que casi podía cortarse con el filo de un kunai y nadie parecía dispuesto a intentar romperlo.

En ese momento, ella estuvo tentada a hacer algo que normalmente no hacía, al menos no contra su progenitor, y eso era repelar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo como eso y no disculparse después?

Con los puños apretados, abrió la boca dispuesta a decir exactamente lo que pensaba.

—Lamento las molestias, Uzuki-san —se le adelantó Shisui, su rostro siendo una máscara de cortesía pretendida—. No era mi intención que Yūgao-chan regresara tan tarde a casa. No volverá a pasar.

Lo vio hacer una reverencia solemne y entonces girar sobre sus talones encaminándose hacia la salida.

—Espero que hayas llegado tarde por estar entrenando, Yūgao.

La niña miró a su padre, quien seguía manteniendo el aire indolente en su expresión, y entonces echó a correr detrás de Shisui. Los vendajes en sus manos le complicaron volver a ponerse las sandalias y perdió valiosos segundos antes de que pudiera salir a la calle. Miró hacia ambos lados, pero no había más que la tranquilidad nocturna rodeando su residencia. Afortunadamente, no era como si tuviera que preguntarse en qué dirección había ido su compañero de equipo. Llevaba más de dos años entrenando con él, conocía a la perfección su chakra, así que sólo tuvo que concentrarse un instante para saber qué camino tomar.

En cualquier otro momento, estaba segura de que aquella carrera no le habría costado ningún esfuerzo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que cada zancada comenzara a costarle un mayor esfuerzo que el anterior. Sentía que las piernas le pesaban como si hubiera pesados bloques de concreto cubriendo sus pies y el aire no entraba con facilidad hasta sus pulmones.

—¡Shisui-kun, espera! —Gritó cuando divisó su espalda desplazándose por los tejados.

Él se detuvo y ella lo agradeció en silencio porque así pudo usar algunos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Tomó un par de profundas respiraciones e ignoró la nube blanca en que se transformó su aliento debido al frío que se sentía aquella noche.

—Mi padre no… no lo…

Detuvo sus pasos antes de poder estar realmente cerca y no logró terminar la frase porque muy en el fondo sabía la verdad: por supuesto que su padre había querido decir cada palabra, sin importarle que uno de "esos condenados Uchiha" estuviera oyéndole. El condenado Uchiha que era su compañero de equipo y el que había salvado la vida de su única hija en más de una ocasión.

—Lo siento mucho —musitó agachando la mirada, sintiendo una profunda ola de vergüenza que no había experimentado nunca antes.

Demasiadas veces Yūgao había acompañado a su madre a hacer las compras en el mercado como para no saber los rumores que habían empezado a circular entre los habitantes de la aldea. Rumores que sugerían que el clan Uchiha había estado involucrado de alguna manera en el ataque del Kyūbi y que era realmente sospechoso que ninguno de ellos hubiera participado activamente en la defensa de la aldea aquella noche. Pero eran eso: rumores.

Ella había visitado el distrito Uchiha en muchas ocasiones, conocía a varios de sus miembros, y la gran mayoría habían sido amables con ella. Los padres de Shisui le habían abierto las puertas de su casa y la habían tratado con mucho aprecio sabiendo que era la compañera de equipo de su hijo. Claro que algunos de ellos eran intimidantes, como por ejemplo su líder, con quien Yūgao había chocado por accidente al ir distraída comiendo amanattō hacía unos días. El hombre le había parecido una enorme estatua, casi majestuosa, pero lejos de molestarse con ella por su torpeza, le había ayudado a levantarse y se había asegurado de que estaba bien antes de seguir su camino.

Y Yūgao se negaba a creer que alguien perteneciente a la aldea se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo tan terrible en contra del lugar donde vivía y que había jurado solemnemente proteger.

El problema era que, desde que se había graduado de la Academia, había empezado a darse cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como parecían a simple vista. Nada se parecía a los ejemplos que habían estudiado ni a las situaciones hipotéticas bajo las que sus profesores los habían probado. Sólo hacía falta recordar cómo había sido su primer año como genin, lo que había visto, las cosas que había tenido que hacer, todo lo que había perdido. La guerra no había hecho más que mostrarle los matices de cosas que ella aún no lograba entender del todo y que en su ingenuidad había supuesto que se trataban de situaciones confinadas a un conflicto bélico.

Ahora Yūgao se preguntaba si la guerra en realidad no se llevaba dentro de cada uno, siempre presente a su alrededor de una forma u otra y no sólo en un campo de batalla.

—No tienes que disculparte, Yūgao-chan.

—Pero…

—No importa —desestimó él—. Anda, vuelve a casa, no quiero que tengas más problemas con tu padre por mi culpa.

Quizás era lo que debería hacer, su padre era un hombre muy estricto después de todo, pero dejar la situación así… sencillamente no se sentía correcto.

—Sí importa —declaró ella con firmeza, alzando el rostro—. Importa porque eres mi amigo y porque no quiero que sientas que no eres bienvenido en mi casa. Lo que mi padre diga no cambia nada de eso. Eres mi amigo, probablemente el único que tengo, así que… así que sí importa.

Su repentina resolución pareció tomarlo por sorpresa, aunque Yūgao había sido absolutamente sincera. No habían hablado mucho a lo largo de su estancia en el equipo 3, tampoco habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos fuera de las misiones, pero desde que lo había conocido, Yūgao siempre había sentido el apoyo de Shisui, incluso cuando sus personalidades parecían algo diferentes. Él siendo más animado y ella más bien reservada, incluso reflejándose en sus respectivas técnicas; el kenjutsu de ella y el genjutsu de él. Cuerpo y mente.

De nuevo hubo un silencio extendiéndose entre ambos y Yūgao empezó a preguntarse si el temblor que la recorría era producto del clima o de la emoción que la recorría en aquel momento.

—Ya sé por qué le gustabas tanto a Raki —dijo Shisui, esta vez sonriendo con sinceridad.

Siempre había algo en esa sonrisa que provocaba que el corazón se le estrujara dentro del pecho. No, no era en la sonrisa, era en el hecho de que ese gesto no llenaba sus ojos. No lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Había una profunda tristeza y dolor reflejados en ellos, una vulnerabilidad que parecía que no muchos eran capaces de notar, pero que ella sí lo hacía.

 _Raki-kun…_

El nombre no había surgido entre ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo, aunque de inmediato trajo a su mente el recuerdo de unos vibrantes ojos color ámbar.

Era increíble que un año se sintiera como una eternidad. Y aún así, había noches en las que Yūgao soñaba con aquel día al final de la guerra, con el suelo cediendo bajo sus pies mientras corría tan rápido como podía aprovechando la distracción del enemigo. Su brazo estirándose para tomar la mano de Shisui. ¿Dónde estaba Raki? Había asumido que estaría detrás de ellos igual que siempre, porque Raki había adquirido el mal hábito de ser el último en retirarse para cuidar la retaguardia. Siendo el estudiante más prometedor de entre los tres, él lo había considerado su obligación. Yūgao había esperado sostener las manos de ambos, había sentido sus chakras a la misma distancia, pero cuando la nube de polvo se disipó y todo quedó en silencio a su alrededor, la mano de Shisui era la única que sostenía y el resto de aquella brecha se había desvanecido, dando origen a un enorme acantilado.

Todavía no podía entender cómo una misión de reconocimiento habían acabado así; pero era un hecho irrefutable que Yūgao no había sentido el verdadero peso de participar en una guerra sino hasta aquel momento.

Sabía que Shisui se culpaba a sí mismo por la muerte de su compañero de equipo al grado de afirmar que él lo había asesinado, pero de ser así, ella sabía que también tenía parte en ese crimen.

Si no hubiera fallado, si sus habilidades como sensor hubieran sido lo bastante buenas, entonces ella e Inoichi-sensei no se habrían desviado del camino y habrían podido llegar a Shisui y Raki antes. Y entonces la emboscada de los enemigos no habría funcionado, ese shinobi no habría tenido tiempo de usar su jutsu y los cuatro habrían regresado a Konoha juntos. Vivos.

Pero no estaba segura de cómo quitar esa carga de los hombros de su compañero. Al graduarse a los ocho años de la Academia había creído que tenía lo necesario para afrontar la guerra y todo lo que conllevaba la vida shinobi, pero después de la pérdida de Raki… Yūgao debía admitir que no sabía nada de nada.

—Lo que pasó ese día…

—Te veré luego —le interrumpió Shisui haciendo que el labio inferior le temblara a causa de la oportunidad de expresarse negada. Se miraron a la distancia durante un segundo completo y entonces lo vio darle la espalda con la intención de seguir su camino—. Y… gracias, Yūgao-chan.

Ella no sabía por qué le estaba dando las gracias cuando debería ser al revés. Tampoco sabía qué más decir.

—Shisui-kun —lo llamó una vez más—. ¿Qué era eso importante que querías decirme? —Preguntó tras recordar su expresión en el hospital antes de que la médico les interrumpiera.

Él frunció el ceño, no sabiendo a lo que ella se refería hasta que lo captó un segundo después.

—Oh. Inoichi-sensei me dijo que estamos autorizados para hacer el examen chūnin el próximo año. Así que tenemos que empezar a prepararnos.

 _ **«Continuará…»**_

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Pues he aquí un nuevo capítulo de este proyecto, que técnicamente, es la continuación del capítulo anterior pero que decidí de último minuto dividirlo para que no quedara muy largo._

 _Uhm… Sé que inicié bastantes años atrás en el tiempo, pero lo considero necesario para llenar algunos de los huecos que dejaron en el aire sobre la relación de capitán-subordinada que el canon da a entender que existe entre Kakashi y Yūgao, además de mostrar un poco más de la vida previa de ella en su carrera shinobi; pero a partir del próximo entraré en la época que compartieron estos dos en ANBU._

 _Por ahora me despido, no sin antes agradecerle a_ _ **GreenIllusions**_ _por su review al primer capítulo y a las personitas que agregaron este proyecto a sus alertas._

 **NOTA DE AUTORA DEL 11/01/2019: _He decidido reeditar la trama de esta historia por lo que los capítulos siguientes fueron eliminados y serán reescritos en breve!_**

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!_


	3. Altas expectativas, tensas alianzas

_**Disclaimer:**_ _creo que la misma palabra lo define todo:_ _ **fan**_ _fiction  
_ ( _Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenece, m_ _íos son sólo esta historia… y Shikamaru._ )

* * *

 **Bajo la misma luna**

 **3.** _ **Altas expectativas, tensas alianzas**_

* * *

La primavera había traído consigo el primer examen chūnin del año. También el primero que se celebraría abiertamente entre las grandes naciones shinobi.

La idea no habría cruzado por la mente de ningún ninja del mundo dos años atrás, pero ahora con la Gran Guerra terminada y las batallas oficialmente cesadas, había que dar un nuevo paso hacia la reconstrucción de lo que había quedado del mundo después de tantos años de conflicto.

Naturalmente, Kumo rechazó la invitación a participar y Kakashi estaba bastante seguro de que Iwa habría hecho lo mismo de no ser porque debía organizar los exámenes como parte del armisticio que había firmado con Konoha. Su aldea había tenido un gesto de buena voluntad al renunciar al pago de indemnizaciones y compensaciones por la guerra que le correspondían por derecho al ser reconocida como la vencedora del conflicto, pero a cambio había exigido un gesto de buena voluntad de vuelta.

Y aunque no había que ser un genio para saber que un "gesto de buena voluntad" obligatorio rápidamente podría tornarse en una bomba y estallar, el Tercer Hokage había decidido seguir adelante con ello y encabezar la delegación que representaría a la aldea en terreno que hasta hace un par de años había sido enemigo: el País de las Rocas. A él se le habían unido Shimura Danzō —la primera señal de alarma en lo que concernía a Kakashi—, además de Nara Shikaku, otros tres shinobi pertenecientes a la unidad de Inteligencia y, para sorpresa de todos, propios y extraños, el Daimyō del País del Fuego.

¡Como si hiciera falta algo más para añadir más presión a una situación que auguraba ser extremadamente tensa!

Aunque en palabras del hombre y sus consejeros, nada daría una mejor demostración de fuerza, poder y compromiso de su nación y aldea que la presencia de su hombre más importante en los exámenes.

Así que ahora aquí estaban.

Todo se llevaba a cabo en una de las villas más fronterizas, resultando obvias las intenciones de Iwa de negar el acceso a su aldea bajo el argumento de que la locación elegida era la más idónea para probar las habilidades de todos los shinobi. Aún así, nadie dijo nada al respecto.

La primera fase del examen había sido celebrada con éxito, o al menos así lo había hecho saber la organización, y para el inicio del segundo examen, un reto de búsqueda y recuperación llevado a cabo en un sistema de cuevas y montañas típicas de la geografía local, había terminado con la eliminación de la mitad de los equipos participantes.

El equipo genin de Konoha la había superado sin mayores contratiempos, al igual que los equipos que representaban a Suna e Iwa. Los genin de Ame habían sido eliminados y resultaba sospechoso que el único equipo que había enviado Kiri se hubiese retirado al cabo de una hora de iniciado el segundo examen, pero esa era sólo una de la infinita lista de cosas a las que Kakashi, como parte del escuadrón encargado de la seguridad de la delegación de Konoha, debía prestar atención.

Para la tercera fase, llevada a cabo dos semanas después de la conclusión de la primera, Iwa había construido un pequeño foro para albergar a un centenar de personas. Probablemente no porque esperaran tal cantidad de asistentes, sino más bien para poner la mayor distancia posible entre shinobi de cada aldea participante. Pero al final el lugar se había llenado de ojos curiosos de viajantes y lugareños que se habían congregado luego de escuchar que las primeras fases habían pasado sin que los participantes se asesinaran entre sí.

Ésta sería la primera vez que podrían ver la ejecución de técnicas ninja de otros países desde un lugar que, en teoría, era seguro. Kakashi tenía muy presente el 'en teoría'.

Al filo del mediodía los combates finales habían dado inicio y, a pesar de que la mitad de ellos habían sido librados hasta el momento, la tensión seguía siendo palpable en el ambiente. Cualquier error, el más mínimo gesto, podría ser malinterpretado y convertirse en la chispa que haría estallar el barril de pólvora.

—¿Él es el chico Uchiha del que tanto hablan? —Preguntó el Daimyō, atrayendo la atención de Kakashi, quien se encontraba de pie entre el asiento del mandatario y el del Tercero, observando todo con ojo avizor—. ¿"El del cuerpo parpadeante"?

Sarutobi Hiruzen asintió.

—Uchiha Shisui, así es.

El apellido había resonado en el interior de la mente del joven ANBU y le tomó una fracción de segundo alejar el recuerdo de un rostro que no tenía cabida ahora que estaba en medio de una asignación de este calibre. En vez de eso, Kakashi siguió con la mirada a aquel chico de cabello negro alborotado que avanzaba hacia el centro de la arena bajo el palco con andar sereno mientras docenas de voces se elevaban en todas partes como murmullos dejando saber que la mayoría de los presentes estaban al tanto de la identidad del genin.

A Kakashi le pareció de interés la mesura que había en su andar, algo que contrastaba con el exceso de confianza que esbozaba el ninja contra el que se enfrentaría.

El examinador dio las indicaciones pertinentes y fue fácil saber quién haría el primer movimiento.

Había que reconocer que el manejo de las técnicas de viento del genin de Suna era más que aceptable para alguien de su rango, y probablemente habría sido muy efectivo en contra de cualquier otro ninja a su nivel, pero no así con el adversario que tenía enfrente. Al ser un Uchiha, era fácil deducir que Shisui estaba versado en los jutsu de naturaleza fuego, algo que obviamente su oponente no parecía tener presente o de lo contrario no se habría aventurado a usar el Fūton como si no hubiera un mañana en un intento por terminar el encuentro rápidamente. Si Shisui decidía usar el Katon para contrarrestarlo, entonces sólo habría un resultado posible y las cosas iban a calentarse en el lugar. Literalmente.

Lo interesante fue que no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo.

El encuentro dio fin al cabo de unos cuantos minutos cuando, haciendo un uso prolífico de su velocidad, el Uchiha logró traspasar la defensa del otro genin sin ninguna dificultad aparente y lo noqueó ejecutando un genjutsu sobre él. El lugar había quedado en un absoluto silencio, nadie podía creer que todo hubiera acabado tan rápido, y no fue sino hasta que el examinador se acercó para declarar la victoria, que los asistentes pudieron reaccionar.

—Siento que me he perdido la mitad del combate —se lamentó el Daimyō todavía mirando hacia la arena con los ojos entrecerrados.

Y no era el único.

Incluso con su Sharingan activado debajo de la máscara ANBU, Kakashi había tenido problemas para seguir la secuencia de la breve pelea paso a paso. Sin duda, el apodo de Uchiha Shisui parecía ser bien acuñado; el chico se había movido a una velocidad que estaba a otro nivel, tal vez por encima de algunos de los chūnin más experimentados. Pero no había sido eso lo que había captado su atención sino la manera en que había terminado con su adversario: había sido un movimiento seguro, eficaz y, sobre todo, limpio; incluso cuando hasta un ciego podría haber visto que el talento de Shisui era claramente superior.

A diferencia de los encuentros previos, donde habían presenciado algunos despliegues innecesarios de fuerza y sí, sed de sangre también, aquel genin parecía que había hecho todo lo posible por acabar el combate de manera rápida y ¿pacífica? Kakashi no estaba seguro de poder usar esa palabra para definir lo que acababa de presenciar, pero no se le ocurría otra mejor.

En ese momento el examinador anunció a los participantes del último encuentro de la ronda y la multitud pareció salir del estupor en el que los había dejado la pelea anterior.

—Uno de los prodigios de Iwa —murmuró Shimura Danzō al reconocer el nombre del genin que saltó a la arena—. Parece algo injusto…

Kakashi frunció el ceño. ¿No era demasiado pronto para inclinar la balanza en contra de un compañero de la aldea?

—Para él. Por supuesto —intervino por primera vez Yamanaka Inoichi, quien también alcanzó a escucharlo. Su tono lleno de confianza a pesar de que se había mantenido en silencio en su asiento junto al miembro del consejo.

La mirada de Kakashi se enfocó entonces en la sección designada para los participantes.

De entre las sombras propias de la construcción, comenzó a asomarse una diminuta silueta que cruzaba el umbral con la misma tranquilidad que había esbozado el chico Uchiha, y que correspondía a la última participante de Konoha, una chica. Los rayos del sol se reflejaron en los largos mechones púrpura de su cabello cuando se detuvo en el centro de la arena y Kakashi reconoció cierta familiaridad en sus rasgos, aunque no fue sino hasta que la vio blandir su katana que recordó a la chica inconsciente que había llevado al hospital de Konoha un par de meses atrás.

…

Yūgao se había mantenido atenta al encuentro de Shisui, plenamente confiada en que su compañero también saldría vencedor.

Hyūga Tokuma había sido asignado como el tercer integrante del equipo para presentarse en los exámenes, pero había tenido que retirarse de los encuentros debido a una fea fractura de brazo. Inoichi-sensei se lo había comunicado desde la enfermería hacía unos minutos y ella pudo respirar tranquila porque no hubiera sido algo de mayor consideración. No conocía mucho al chico Hyūga, y no habían trabajado juntos hasta ese momento, pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara por él. Era un compañero, miembro de Konoha, eso era motivo suficiente.

El examinador declaró la victoria de Shisui y ella sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle la nuca aunque logró disimularlo.

Su combate sería el último antes de las semifinales y ella era la única chica que quedaba luego de que la kunoichi de Suna hubiera sido derrotada por uno de sus compañeros en una pelea previa para arreglar el número impar de finalistas. Ese mismo genin acababa de ser vencido por Shisui.

Considerando que era el primer examen abierto entre las naciones shinobi, había mucha presión puesta en todos los genin participantes en aquel evento y eso había resultado obvio desde el minuto uno de la primera ronda. Todos habían salido con la firme intención de vencer, a cualquier precio. Claro que para su equipo no había habido ningún problema llegar hasta este punto. Tenía como compañeros a dos de los genin más sobresalientes de Konoha, miembros de clanes célebres y poseedores de dojutsus legendarios, pero ahora que habían iniciado los encuentros uno a uno, Yūgao debía demostrar de qué estaba hecha y para eso necesitaba ganar.

" _Sé que no esperaban que su examinación chūnin fuera de esta manera y que son conscientes de todo lo que hay en juego en estos exámenes, no sólo para nuestra aldea sino para el país en general; pero quiero que sepan que, si en algún momento deben tomar una decisión de vida o muerte, porque estas pruebas están diseñadas para eso, cada uno de ustedes tomará la decisión correcta. Una que los mantenga en su camino de formación shinobi, no que la trunque. Y también quiero que sepan que, si por alguna razón, deciden dar un paso atrás, no habrá ningún reproche de mi parte. Me interesa que ustedes midan sus capacidades y continúen avanzando, a sus respectivos ritmos, no importa que tengamos que esperar un poco más y… bueno, lo que quiero decir es que tienen todo mi apoyo. Decidan lo que decidan. Y confío plenamente en ustedes y sus capacidades. Pueden hacer esto."_

Su sensei nunca había sido bueno para dar palabras de aliento, pero fue fácil para Yūgao reconocer las buenas intenciones que había detrás de aquel discurso sin mucho sentido.

También reconoció algo que quizás no muchos podrían: el temor de su sensei a perder otro estudiante bajo su cargo.

—Deberías estar aquí, Raki-kun… —susurró para sí misma.

En ocasiones como ésa era inevitable traer al presente el recuerdo de su antiguo compañero de equipo. Seguramente él habría superado sus combates sin ninguna dificultad, incluso con mayor rapidez que la de Shisui y sin importar que su contrincante fuera un prodigio como el que ella debía enfrentar a continuación.

Ajito Raki había sido el más prometedor genin de entre los tres, sin exagerar, el más talentoso de su generación. Incluso cuando no había provenido de ningún clan de renombre, su fuerza de espíritu y dedicación lo habían convertido en el ejemplo a seguir entre los chicos de la Academia, con su perfecto taijutsu, inteligencia y alto nivel en el manejo de jutsus complejos como los del Suiton. No había faltado quien hubiese empezado a compararlo con el genio del Nidaime a su edad. Así de prolíficas habían sido sus habilidades, su talento innato, a pesar de que apenas llevaba un año como genin.

Hasta que había muerto. Sólo así.

Había bastado un momento, solo un descuido, y entonces se había ido para siempre.

—Escuché que su especialidad es el Doton —dijo Shisui en voz baja, cerca de ella. Ni siquiera lo había sentido aproximarse y de inmediato se reprochó a sí misma su falta de concentración.

Se suponía que su técnica Shunshin no debería vencer a sus habilidades sensoriales y viceversa. Inoichi-sensei los había entrenado de esa manera durante los últimos meses.

—¿Estás intentando animarme o hacer que renuncie?

Shisui sonrió ante el filo pretendido de su pregunta. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aquella seriedad en Yūgao era sólo su forma de prepararse cuando se encontraba cumpliendo su deber como kunoichi.

—Lo que intento decir es que tienes todo lo que se necesita para vencerlo. —Puso la mano en el hombro y le dio un pequeño apretón para brindarle algo de confianza—. No dejes que te intimide.

Aquello era fácil de decir. Él no era quien tenía que enfrentar a un contrincante que casi le doblaba el peso y era una cabeza más alto que ella.

De todas formas, Yūgao asintió con una sonrisa agradecida y, tras ajustarse los guantes, avanzó hacia la arena. Los vitoreos hacia el chico local estaban presentes y ella tuvo que esforzarse para no alzar la vista. ¿Por qué había tanta gente como público? Eran demasiadas miradas las que podrían atestiguar su posible derrota y eso no le gustaba ni un poco.

El examinador esperó a que se situara frente a su contrincante y comenzó a dar las reglas del encuentro.

—Recuerden que los dos están buscando el mismo rango —continuó—, y aunque estoy autorizado para intervenir si a mi juicio la diferencia entre ambos es demasiada para evitar muertes innecesarias, no seré blando, ¿quedó claro? —Yūgao hizo caso omiso a la mirada que le dirigieron ambos. "Sólo porque seas una niña", casi pudo escucharlos decir.

El otro genin parecía estar pensando lo mismo que ella porque no dejaba de sonreír con petulancia, como si tuviera la certeza de que podía quebrarla igual que a un palillo de madera y eso casi le crispó los nervios.

 _Casi._

Bien, resolvió para sus adentros, ahora tenía como deber moral demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban con respecto a ella.

Un silbido marcó el comienzo del combate.

El genin de Iwa no perdió el tiempo y dio inicio con una asombrosa modificación del entorno que los rodeaba cuando usó el Doton para elevar varios pilares de roca sólida, obligándola a saltar para situarse en la cima de uno de ellos y así observar el intrincado laberinto que ahora conformaba el refugio de su contrincante. Que alguien que no parecía mucho mayor que ella tuviera tal repertorio de técnicas era digno de admirar, aunque su trabajo no era sorprenderse sino contrarrestarlo.

Tomando una respiración honda, Yūgao dejó atrás cualquier pensamiento que no correspondiera al momento y se dispuso a hacer lo que siempre hacía durante cada misión: recordar los cuatro katas principales del Iadō.

" _Nukitsuke: el desenvainado rápido; la vida del Iadō, el verdadero origen del kenjutsu…"_

Al igual que al blandir una espada, en un combate todo se trataba de agilidad y fluidez, de comprender la situación y al adversario que tenía enfrente. Reconocer sus fortalezas y debilidades y procesarlo. Paciencia.

El segundo ataque vino en forma de docenas de rocas usadas como proyectiles, todas lanzadas en su dirección y algunas tan grandes que habrían podido partirle el cráneo si no las esquivaba con precisión, ya fuera saltando o partiéndolas con ayuda de su katana. Tampoco podía quedarse mucho tiempo al nivel del suelo porque éste también era manipulado por su adversario. Aquel chico estaba usando el entorno como fuente de ataque y también de defensa, manteniéndose oculto bajo tierra para así anular cualquier intento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo: su especialidad.

Claro que él no sabía que ella estaba aprovechando todo el tiempo para dar con su ubicación exacta gracias a sus habilidades sensoriales y una vez que la tuvo identificada, no la perdió de vista ni siquiera por un segundo.

Yūgao sabía que todavía tenía que compensar dos cosas: la fuerza y el alcance del ataque contrario. A diferencia de él, aún no tenía un control perfecto de la naturaleza de su chakra y las técnicas Fūton terminaban con sus reservas demasiado rápido, por lo que no era opción usarlas. No todavía.

" _Kiritsuke: el corte al oponente…"_

En el kenjutsu sólo hacía falta un ataque. Un único movimiento veloz y certero.

Y mientras esquivaba rocas volando hacia ella y el suelo intentando tragársela de vez en cuando, se dio cuenta de que el chakra de aquel 'prodigio' estaba disminuyendo y sus técnicas perdían la soltura de antes. Su momento de atacar llegó entonces. Con la ubicación exacta del chico, dejó fluir su chakra a través de la katana, potencializando el filo de la hoja tanto como fue posible, y la clavó en el suelo. En ese simple movimiento hubo energía suficiente para provocar una fisura en el terreno, obligando así a su contrincante a abandonar la seguridad de su escondite bajo tierra, envuelto en una densa nube de polvo y escombros.

Él tarde comprendió que había sido un error.

Si bien no era tan rápida como Shisui, Yūgao seguía siendo más rápida que cualquier genin promedio, incluso Inoichi-sensei había halagado su mejoría en ese aspecto. En un parpadeo se encontraba a espaldas del genin de Iwa y a la misma velocidad se dejó caer para barrer sus piernas con la suya, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Para cuando su adversario se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se encontraba de espaldas en el suelo y con la katana de Yūgao muy, muy cerca.

" _Chiburi: escurrimiento de la sangre que queda en la hoja…"_

El momento de confirmar el resultado, asegurarse de la victoria.

—No te muevas —advirtió con seguridad mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El filo de su hoja había hecho fluir un pequeño río de sangre en el cuello de aquel chico, pero nada de consideración. Su intención no había sido matarlo, de haber sido así, resultaba evidente para todos que no habría errado—. Ríndete —le ordenó, obligándole a alzar el mentón con ayuda de su katana.

Tras unos segundos de un tenso duelo de miradas, a regañadientes el genin de Iwa levantó la mano dándose por vencido.

—La ganadora del encuentro: Uzuki Yūgao de Konoha —declaró el examinador fallando miserablemente en su intento por ocultar la nota descontenta en su tono de voz.

" _Noto, volver la katana a la saya…"_

Yūgao se enderezó y de un movimiento fluido guardó su arma en la funda que colgaba en su espalda. Manteniendo el temple, por fin alzó la mirada hacia las gradas donde se encontraban los asistentes y sintió el orgullo hincharle el pecho. Lo había logrado, estaba a un paso de convertirse en chūnin. Y no sólo eso, también había demostrado que la fuerza no lo era todo para conseguir la victoria en una pelea.

—¡Eso es Yūgao-chan, así se hace! —Escuchó exclamar a Shisui desde el apartado de los participantes del examen.

Como siempre ocurría, su entusiasmo resultó lo bastante contagioso como para lograr que una sonrisa amplia y brillante decorara sus labios mientras regresaba al lado de su compañero de equipo.

—Muy impresionante. Algo me dice que pronto el rango chūnin les quedará corto a tus estudiantes, Inoichi —comentó el Daimyō con satisfacción mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

Kakashi debía admitir que tal vez había mucha verdad en aquellas palabras, pues los últimos dos encuentros habían sido más interesantes de lo que inicialmente había supuesto. Habían sido más breves que el resto, eso era cierto, pero aquello no necesariamente era algo malo; por el contrario, había hablado de una alta eficiencia en el despliegue de habilidades de ambos genin. Algo que era poco común encontrar entre los de su rango, quienes por lo general hacían cuanto era posible por sobresalir y demostrar que eran los mejores.

—Si continúan como hasta ahora, podrán ser ascendidos e incorporados en un futuro próximo —escuchó decir a Shimura Danzō en un tono apenas audible para el Tercer Hokage.

Oh. Así que ellos eran los prospectos para ANBU de los que había escuchado hablar al Tercero últimamente. Tras ver la manera en que habían manejado sus respectivos combates, no cabía duda de que los había entrenado un miembro de élite de la Unidad de Inteligencia de Konoha con un fin en particular.

Kakashi miró de nuevo a ambos genin a la distancia. Los vio sonreír ampliamente, incluso reír un poco ahora que ambos habían calificado a la ronda de semifinales, y aquello resultó algo chocante sin poder evitarlo. La escena resultaba un inusual contraste en comparación con el despliegue de fría eficiencia y control que había atestiguado unos pocos minutos atrás.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, Inoichi —secundó Sarutobi mirando al jōnin.

Inoichi se descolocó un poco al escuchar aquellas felicitaciones. Nunca había sido bueno recibiendo halagos, incluso aquellos que no eran para él. Además tenía muy presente que sus alumnos habían brillado por méritos propios, él únicamente había adoptado el papel de guía. Y, aunque había tenido sus dudas sobre cómo podría afectar la pérdida de Raki en la instancia de equipos, Shisui y Yūgao habían logrado sortear aquella ausencia que pesaba sobre ambos la mayor parte del tiempo y acoplarse a la adición de alguien más para así sacar a flote el trabajo en equipo.

Mientras los veía conversar con algo de ánimo a la espera del inicio de los dos encuentros semifinales, no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente con algo de orgullo.

Chōza había tenido razón cuando le había dicho que había algo profundamente gratificante en ser parte de la formación de un equipo genin.

Y él estaba ansioso por atestiguar lo lejos que podrían llegar, incluso cuando esperaba que exámenes abiertos entre naciones como aquél fueran el primer paso hacia la resolución de conflictos lejos de los enfrentamientos armados para las futuras generaciones, como la de la pequeña hija que le esperaba en casa.

* * *

 _ **«Continuará…»**_

 _Bien, como mencioné antes, decidí hacer unas modificaciones a la trama de esta y aquí empiezan. A grandes rasgos, me di cuenta de que iba a hacer un uso excesivo de flashbacks si seguía como la había puesto en un inicio y no quería que se volviera algo engorroso así que decidí mejor seguir la línea temporal y seguir la historia de Kakashi y_ _Yūgao a través de los años, justo como era mi idea original._

 _En fin… Muchas gracias por leer y ¡hasta la próxima!_


	4. El día que todo salió mal

_**Disclaimer:**_ _creo que la misma palabra lo define todo:_ _ **fan**_ _fiction  
_ ( _Nada de Naruto y sus personajes me pertenece, m_ _íos son sólo esta historia… y Shikamaru._ )

* * *

 **Bajo la misma luna**

 **4.** _ **El día que todo salió mal**_

* * *

Yūgao ajustó las correas de los protectores metálicos sobre sus antebrazos y comprobó, por tercera ocasión, que estaban perfectamente. No estaba nerviosa, por supuesto que no. Y no había nada de malo con querer asegurarse de que todo se encontraba en orden cuando estaba a sólo unos minutos de integrarse a un escuadrón que saldría en busca de un camarada tomado como rehén.

Que esta fuera su primera misión como ANBU fuera de Konoha no tenía nada que ver.

Hasta ahora no había hecho más que custodiar la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, transmitir mensajes entre miembros del consejo y vigilar el perímetro de la aldea. No es que ninguna de esas labores tuvieran algo de malo, por el contrario, constituían parte del deber ANBU y debían ser ejecutadas con total precisión. Sin embargo, no podía negar que en su interior existía cierta expectativa sobre dejar la aldea con el resto de su escuadrón, incluso cuando según algunos miembros más antiguos de la división, estaba bajo las órdenes de alguien cuya reputación estaba definida con las palabras "sangre fría", por decir lo menos horrible. Porque sí, ella escuchaba los rumores, aunque se negaba a creerlos hasta tener pruebas por sí misma. Hasta ahora, Hatake Kakashi le había dado la impresión de ser un líder abocado a su posición y a las responsabilidades que ello incluían.

Tomó su máscara de la repisa superior en su casillero y sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellas ideas, captando entonces un vistazo del reflejo de su cabello en el pequeño espejo que tenía. Su madre seguía molesta con ella por haberlo cortado sin consultárselo antes, como bien se lo había hecho saber cada día de las últimas semanas con las miradas desaprobatorias que le dirigía antes de salir de casa. Tanto como su progenitora quería que tuviera una carrera brillante, Yūgao sabía que, muy en el fondo, habría deseado que fuera lejos de ANBU.

Sacudió la cabeza otra vez. No era momento para pensar en eso tampoco.

Cuadró los hombros y tomó una profunda respiración, su expresión perdiendo cualquier rastro de emoción hasta ser una neutra. Era un truco que había aprendido desde sus primeros días como genin y que servía para dejar en su mente sólo la misión en curso y alejar todo lo que no tuviera que ver con ello.

—Así que tú eres la luna de hielo de la que tanto hablan.

La primera reacción que tuvo ante aquel mote fue alzar una ceja, aunque no se giró para mirar a su inesperada visita. En cambio, se aseguró de que la saya de su katana estuviera ajustada perfectamente sobre su hombro y estiró un poco la correa.

—Hm… creo que me gusta. Aunque no esperaba tener un sobrenombre cuando sólo llevo unos cuantos meses en ANBU.

Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente a que se debía: su actitud mientras se encontraba en el complejo.

—Lo he escuchado desde hace un par de semanas, pero no imaginé que se refirieran a ti —continuó Shisui, apoyando un hombro en la puerta del casillero aledaño mientras la observaba verificar el filo de sus kunai con ojo analítico.

Yūgao frunció el ceño y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su ex-compañero de equipo.

—¿Por qué no? —Reparó entonces en el hecho de que Shisui no portaba la máscara ANBU, pero no dijo nada.

—No te queda —respondió él con simpleza mientras le regalaba una de esas sonrisas obvias clásicas en su persona—. Podrás ser muchas cosas, Yūgao-chan, pero fría no es una de ellas.

Yūgao no supo que responder a eso.

Con sólo catorce años de edad, era extremadamente directa, disciplinada y centrada en cada una de las tareas que le eran asignadas, sin importar lo mínimas que estas fueran. No perdía el tiempo participando en los breves esbozos de camaradería que había entre los otros miembros de los escuadrones; aunque en esto último, tampoco era como si la hubieran intentado incluir de cualquier manera. Quien dijera que ninjas varones y kunoichis recibían el mismo trato era un mentiroso, y había sido en los pequeños detalles sutiles donde aquello había quedado patente. Bastaba con decir que ella era una de las únicas tres mujeres que pertenecían a ANBU y, además, era la única que se encontraba en el rango de edad de la nueva generación. Así que rápidamente había comprendido que, si quería ser tomada en serio como shinobi y tener la carrera que su familia y maestros esperaban de ella, debía demostrar de lo que estaba hecha a base de trabajo duro.

Por supuesto, alguien había decidido interpretar su determinación como frialdad y había encontrado divertido jugar con su apellido. Así había surgido su nombre clave: Hizuki.

No era algo que le molestara, en realidad. Se había dicho a sí misma que tenía suficientes amigos afuera, así que no necesitaba amigos en ANBU, sólo compañeros fiables. Sin embargo, había algo reconfortante en saber que al menos alguien adentro sabía que había mucho más en ella de lo que dejaba ver.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios discretamente.

—Shh. No se lo digas a nadie. Arruinarás mi reputación —murmuró continuando con la tarea de recoger su equipamiento.

Shisui sonrió satisfecho porque ella no hubiera discutido aquella afirmación y asintió.

—¿Tendrás incursión pronto? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

Yūgao asintió terminando con los últimos detalles de su preparación. No dijo más al respecto y sabía que Shisui no le pediría detalles, a sabiendas que estaba prohibido compartir información sobre las misiones, incluso entre miembros de ANBU. Prácticamente ya estaban yendo contra las normas sabiendo la identidad del otro sin estar en el mismo escuadrón, pero le gustaba la sensación de tener a alguien con quien no tuviera que mantener secretos en ANBU. Incluso cuando la asignación de Shisui en ANBU era un secreto que pocos además del Tercer Hokage sabían, pues el creciente recelo que había en contra del clan Uchiha había impedido su nombramiento oficial trece meses antes de que el nombramiento de Yūgao surgiera.

—Quita esa cara. Estás arruinando mi primera misión fuera —pidió al notar la manera en que él estaba mirándola y casi pudo saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

—¿En serio?

Ella asintió. Había preocupación en la mirada del Uchiha y, aunque agradecía que a pesar del tiempo él continuara preocupándose por su bienestar, Yūgao sentía que debía demostrarle a él y a Raki, que era lo bastante capaz de cuidar de sí misma sin que ellos estuvieran cerca.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer entonces?

—Animarme. Eso es lo que los amigos hacen —dijo resuelta—. Di: "Yūgao-chan, tienes todo bajo control, tu escuadrón y tu capitán se sentirán afortunados de tenerte con ellos. Nos vemos a tu vuelta, cuando te invite a comer dango." —recitó con un falso tono grave que pretendía imitar al de Shisui, pero sólo consiguió que él resoplara divertido. —Vamos, dilo —le instó con seriedad. Para su sorpresa, dos segundos después, él repitió a la perfección cada palabra y Yūgao sonrió con orgullo—. ¿Ves? Así se comporta un buen amigo.

—¡Es hora de irnos, Hizuki! —gritó uno de sus compañeros desde la puerta de los vestidores antes de que Shisui tuviera tiempo de darle una réplica.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo y entonces asintieron con la cabeza en una despedida silenciosa. Yūgao se colocó la máscara de porcelana y echó a correr hacia la salida. Ésta era su primera incursión como ANBU fuera de Konoha, el primer gran paso para continuar con su legado familiar y abrirse paso en el mundo como una gran shinobi, y se sentía total y absolutamente lista. Nada iba a poder arruinarlo.

…

Kakashi odiaba reconocerlo, pero ésta era una de las peores misiones que había tenido en toda su vida. Probablemente la peor que había tenido desde que había sido ascendido a capitán de escuadrón ANBU casi dos años atrás.

No estaba exagerando cuando decía que todo había salido mal desde el principio. Absolutamente todo.

El shinobi que les había sido ordenado recuperar no sólo era miembro de un prominente clan de Konoha sino también parte del departamento de Inteligencia, así que había sido fijado como un máximo objetivo desde que su novia había ido a su casa y la había encontrado destrozada y sin el menor rastro del shinobi. Afortunadamente sus captores habían cometido el error de dejar suficientes huellas de pelea y sangre por todo el lugar, así que no fue difícil encontrar el rastro del grupo dirigiéndose hacia el oeste a toda velocidad.

Ellos debían rescatar a su camarada antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, incluso suponiendo el mejor de los casos. Después del asunto con la heredera de los Hyūga el año anterior, Konoha no podía permitirse que un nuevo caso de infiltración y secuestro justo bajo sus narices.

El problema fue el mal clima que los sorprendió tan pronto como él y su escuadrón habían dejado las cercanías de la aldea, volviendo casi imposible para sus ninken seguir cualquier rastro del aroma del shinobi. No sólo eso, la lluvia se convirtió en una densa tormenta a su arribo a la frontera con el País del Río, y una vez que uno de sus subordinados estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado por un rayo, Kakashi había tenido que tomar la decisión de detener la persecución y esperar a que la lluvia amainara.

Con eso la misión habría podido ser considerada un fracaso de no haber sido por las habilidades de sensor de la miembro más joven de su escuadrón. Honestamente, él no había esperado que fuera capaz de localizar el chakra de sus objetivos, pero tras día y medio de persecución entre lodazales profundos y terrenos escarpados, finalmente habían conseguido aventajar a sus enemigos y acorralarlos en un sistema de túneles detrás de una imponente cascada.

Pero, como su padre solía decirle, "si algo puede salir mal, debes estar consciente de que siempre puede salir peor" y entonces se habían llevado la sorpresa más grande de todas al descubrir que su supuesto _camarada_ , el shinobi al que habían sido ordenados rescatar de sus captores, en realidad, trabajaba como espía para Iwagakure.

Hablando de jodidas ironías…

Claramente el armisticio tras la guerra había puesto fin al conflicto entre ambas aldeas en papel, pero no así entre las sombras. Sin embargo, las órdenes de su equipo seguían siendo las mismas y, si no podían recuperar al objetivo, entonces debían asegurarse de que el enemigo no lo obtuviera tampoco.

Sólo hubo un problema más, bueno, en realidad dos: el primero, que aunque su escuadrón había trabajado unido por los últimos meses y estaba bien compenetrado, tal y como se esperaría de un escuadrón ANBU, los shinobi de Iwa les superaban en número. El segundo, y probablemente el mayor inconveniente de todos, era que se encontraban en un terreno que le favorecía al enemigo. Sólo hacía falta el jutsu adecuado para que el sistema de cuevas se viniera abajo y el río que corría por encima de ellos inundara todo el lugar.

El estruendo agudo característico de su chidori hizo un eco serpenteante a través de los túneles antes de impactar por completo en la espalda de uno de los ninja de Iwa. Kakashi dio una mirada al cuerpo inerte yaciendo ahora a sus pies antes de usar su kunai para bloquear ataque de otro enemigo viniendo desde su izquierda y soltó una patada que acertó en el rostro de aquel ninja.

Su respiración era agitada, no sólo porque había sido su segundo chidori del día sino porque estaba usando de más el Sharingan en un intento por contrarrestar la pobre iluminación del entorno en que se encontraban.

Corrió para brindarle asistencia a uno de los miembros de su escuadrón que había sido acorralado y fue entonces que captó el vistazo del chaleco de Konoha alejándose por uno de los túneles. Le parecía de mal gusto que aquel traidor ni siquiera hubiera pensado en quitarse el uniforme antes de desertar, pero ya habría tiempo de pensar en ello cuando pusiera sus manos sobre él.

—¡Está escapando, muévanse!

—¡Sí, capitán! —le respondieron al unísono tres voces firmes, así que no tuvo que preocuparse. Sabía que su escuadrón estaba bien.

Kakashi se apresuró a encabezar el avance a través del mismo túnel que había utilizado el ninja desertor. Detestaba la idea de guiar a los suyos en una persecución a ciegas en un lugar como aquél, pero no tenía opción. No podían perderlo. La seguridad de la aldea dependía de ello.

Los pasos de su escuadrón hacían eco entre las paredes que les rodeaban combinándose con un breve chapoteo cada vez que pisaban algún charco formado por las filtraciones de agua desde el techo. El eco constante del agua corriendo sobre sus cabezas intensificaba la cacofonía a su alrededor que ahora era sólo ruido blanco llegando hasta sus oídos. Definitivamente se encontraban debajo de un río.

—No… no puedo ver nada… —Se quejó en un murmullo uno de sus compañeros justo detrás de él.

Kakashi reparó en aquel hecho también, pero fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que no era por las penumbras que peleaban contra minúsculos rayos de luz situados aquí y allá en los bordes del techo. Era la repentina niebla verdosa, completamente innatural, que estaba elevándose en su camino, alguna especie de gas lo suficientemente denso como para no ascender abruptamente a su alrededor. Diseñado para avanzar despacio, muy despacio. Cubría sus tobillos, se enrollaba con pereza alrededor de sus piernas, arrastrándose sobre sus uniformes hasta subir como una tenue cortina que había sido imperceptible hasta ese momento, cuando ya estaban completamente rodeados por ella.

—¡Todos, dénse prisa, vuelvan por donde llegamos! —apremió girándose hacia su escuadrón, quienes rápidamente reiniciaron la carrera. En torno a ellos, las gruesas paredes de roca crujieron con mayor fuerza y el agua filtrándose desde arriba aumentó su volumen.

Estaban a mitad del recorrido que habían hecho hacía un instante cuando comenzó a sentir los efectos. Las manos le picaban debajo de la tela de los guantes, era una extraña sensación que irradiaba desde el centro de sus palmas, como el piquete de un animal ponzoñoso que dejaba la zona caliente y extendía la picazón hasta las puntas de los dedos. Lo siguiente fue el sudor frío. O tal vez había sido lo primero sólo que él no se había percatado debido a la constante caída de agua que los había empapado de pies a cabeza.

Notaba a su equipo alejándose cada vez más, pero era incapaz de darles alcance. Cada respiración que tomaba era como aire caliente abrasando el interior de sus pulmones, le quemaba en la garganta y se quedaba dentro, no podía exhalar para intentar respirar otra vez.

Mierda.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sus extremidades resintieron la falta de oxigenación y las ágiles zancadas fueron sustituidas por trompicones torpes que le obligaron a apoyar la mano en el muro cercano.

" _Muévete. Mué-ve-te",_ se exigió a sí mismo pero era inútil. Con cada segundo que transcurría, el control sobre su cuerpo disminuía hasta que cayó de rodillas sobre un charco de agua fangosa.

Se quitó la máscara ANBU y abrió la boca para jalar aire, pero tampoco funcionó. Sus labios habían empezado a hormiguear, lo que era una mala señal porque significaba que estaba asfixiándose.

—¡Capitán! —Escuchó la voz de Hizuki como un eco que resonaba con demasiada fuerza a través del túnel. Su voz no era la única que escuchaba.

—¡Debemos irnos, este lugar se vendrá abajo!

—¡No sin el capitán!

Silencio.

No supo si fueron segundos, minutos u horas (la falta de oxígeno en el cerebro hacía jugarretas extrañas con la noción del tiempo) y entonces lo escuchó:

—Date prisa. Mi Doton no es tan fuerte y no creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo.

" _¡No!"_

¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo? ¡Él les había una simple orden, maldición!

Contuvo el reflejo de toser porque no quería delatar su posición e intentó ponerse de pie. Necesitaba que su escuadrón saliera de aquel lugar tan rápido como pudieran. Así tal vez lograrían alcanzar al ninja desertor en la salida que había tomado junto con el único compañero que le quedaba, cumpliendo así el objetivo de la misión. Más importante que eso, así lograrían seguir con vida.

Supuso que ser un ciervo intentando caminar por primera vez luego de nacer se sentía justo así: las piernas le temblaron desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas y entonces volvió a caer, salpicándose el rostro con el fango.

—¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! —La voz de Hizuki se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. El chapoteo de sus zancadas se mezclaba con el crujir de las rocas al caer cerca. —¡Kakashi-senpai!

Esa chica…

Debía saber que no podía decir su nombre durante una misión. Error de principiante. Como su capitán, él suponía que debería llamarle la atención al respecto. Claro, si no estuviera demasiado ocupado intentando mantenerse consciente y obligar a sus pulmones a respirar. Tal vez cuando todo dejara de temblar a su alrededor y la oscuridad no estuviera envolviéndolo.

Tal vez si no estuviera muriendo.

…

No era que Kakashi estuviera esperando ansiosamente la muerte, pero no podía negar que hubo algo decepcionante cuando la oscuridad comenzó a ceder su paso a la luz conforme sus párpados se abrían.

Lo primero que notó fue el techo ante él. Madera seca, no roca sólida con un montón de filtraciones de agua. Lo segundo fue el tacto cálido de unas manos en los hombros que impidieron que se levantara.

—Tranquilo, senpai. No intente moverse —le pidieron con suavidad.

Kakashi obedeció, no porque quisiera realmente, sino porque temía que su imitación de ciervo neonato volviera a repetirse cuando intentara apoyar su peso en las manos. Trataba de recordar lo sucedido y cómo había terminado ahí, pero todo lo que su memoria le proporcionaba eran imágenes inconexas que relataban un caos que sólo le provocó jaqueca.

Le tomó algunos segundos orientarse de nuevo y que la sensación de vértigo disminuyera lo suficiente como para girar el rostro hacia su subordinada sin que el resto de la habitación girara bruscamente.

—¿Qué pasó? —Su voz salió irregular y fue un milagro que la garganta no le sangrara por pronunciar esas dos simples palabras. Sentía como si hubiera tragado un montón de papel lija y en la boca tenía un desagradable sabor metálico mezclado con tierra.

—Akira no trabajaba solo. Nos emboscaron —explicó ella apartando la mirada para concentrarse en exprimir el agua de un trozo de tela en un cuenco cercano tras notar que él la estaba observando fijamente.

Quiso decirle que no era necesario que lo colocara en su frente, pero su mano apenas se sacudió un poco. Tal parecía que no sólo había sido afectado por el veneno que había inhalado sino también por el consumo excesivo de chakra.

Maldición.

Esperó unos cuantos segundos más antes de hacer un nuevo intento por hablar.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Custodiando a Akira y a su cómplice de Iwa. Pakkun está con ellos.

Kakashi volvió a mirar al techo. Sí, recordaba haber invocado al ninken para confirmar lo dicho por Yūgao sobre la ubicación del objetivo. Algunas otras escenas más como reflejos sobre el agua que le hicieron saber lo que había sucedido después de que salieran de aquellas cuevas. Ahora que su memoria había decidido comenzar a cooperar con él otra vez, pudo recordar también que habían pasado un pequeño pueblo en las cercanías de aquella cascada, así que supuso que tal vez se encontraban ahí.

—Tenían una orden —dijo con seriedad al cabo de un instante.

Tomó una profunda respiración y fue castigado con un dolor punzante en ambos costados que irradiaba hacia su espalda. Doble maldición.

—Lo sé. Pero tomé… _tomamos_ —corrigió ella— una decisión, como equipo.

La vio desviar la mirada una vez más, típica señal del culpable. Casi podía imaginar la disculpa que vendría por no haber acatado órdenes, como el shinobi que sólo sigue las reglas al pie de la letra, una descripción que parecía encajar con lo que había visto de la kunoichi frente a él desde que se había unido a ANBU. Kakashi había sido designado para conformar un equipo con los nuevos reclutas y Uzuki Yūgao había llegado a su radar como una recomendación del Hokage. Procedía de un clan especializado en kenjutsu, según su expediente demostraba ser habilidosa e inteligente, además tenía cualidades de ninja sensor y una ética de trabajo que usualmente sólo veía en compañeros mayores.

—Podemos tener otra oportunidad para atrapar a Akira, pero… no podíamos dejarte atrás, capitán. Eso habría sido un error —declaró con seguridad, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos para mirarla con algo similar a la sorpresa.

No podía discutir con ese argumento.

Kakashi la miró durante un largo instante en silencio, tal vez intentando hallar algún indicio de falsedad en su gesto o en sus palabras, algo que delatara su falta de sinceridad, pero sólo encontró la determinación dibujada en cada rasgo de su rostro.

" _¡No sin el capitán!"_ , recordó entonces su voz como un eco lejano llegando hasta él a través de la acústica del túnel.

Se dio cuenta de que la sorpresa que sentía no era por la chica en sí, sino porque era la primera vez en muchos años, que alguien se había puesto en la línea de manera tan abierta por él. No era tonto ni ciego y sabía la reputación que marcaba su carrera en ANBU. También sabía que aunque sus compañeros siguieran sus órdenes sin cuestionar, no tenía su confianza al cien por ciento. Tampoco era como si estuvieran equivocados en tener sus reservas cuando se trataba de él, Kakashi era plenamente consciente de sus acciones pasadas y aceptaba las consecuencias sin buscar excusas ni justificaciones. No las merecía. Sin embargo, en los últimos años se estaba esforzando por hacer las cosas de otra manera, aunque no todos parecían dispuestos a creer en sus nuevas intenciones.

Le sorprendía haber encontrado en aquella chica, definida por un sobrenombre que apelaba a la frialdad, el reflejo más nítido que había tenido de las palabras de Obito en mucho tiempo.

Tal vez se estaba equivocando con ella.

Cerró los ojos torturándose con un nuevo intento por respirar hondo y se frotó el rostro con ambas manos. Abrió los ojos bruscamente.

Un momento. ¿Dónde estaba su…?

Se sentó de golpe, haciendo caso omiso del mareo que sacudió su cerebro, y palpó su mejilla desnuda antes de mirar a su compañera.

Ella se removió inquieta y súbitamente bajó la mirada, sabiendo a la perfección lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—Uh… eso… —comenzó avergonzada, esforzándose al mismo tiempo por mantener la mirada lejos de su cara—. El veneno que usó el enemigo parecía afectar de manera particular los pulmones. Dijiste que te dolía el pecho, que no podías respirar y temí que la máscara acentuara los efectos —Tragó con dificultad y se humedeció los labios, inclinando la cabeza—. Lo- lo siento mucho, no se me ocurrió otra cosa, pero no he dejado que nadie más entre y te vea. Lo prometo, senpai.

Kakashi permaneció en silencio, mirándola sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse al respecto.

Ciertamente había algo extraño en tener su rostro al descubierto, especialmente frente a alguien. Y aunque comprendía los motivos tras la decisión de su compañera de escuadrón, no podía apartar la densa sensación que se alojaba en su pecho y que nada tenía que ver con los efectos del veneno. De alguna manera se sentía expuesto, incluso indefenso, y no le gustaba ni un poco. Era algo que calaba aún más hondo que la simple incomodidad, tal vez había algo de molestia ahí también, pero no iba a tomarla contra la chica.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? —preguntó finalmente mientras volvía a subir la máscara desde su cuello. Al menos no se la había quitado completamente.

—Día y medio —la escuchó murmurar aún sin armarse de valor para mirarlo de frente—. Y-Yo… iré a cambiar el agua, ésta ya está tibia.

Kakashi la siguió con la mirada. Sus movimientos se habían tornado algo torpes mientras recogía los paños de tela que había cerca y se levantaba con premura para salir de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle otra pequeña reverencia a manera de disculpa. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Era muy extraño verla despojada de la seguridad que siempre había esbozado hasta ese momento. Casi la hacía parecer alguien _normal_ , una simple adolescente civil y no una kunoichi altamente calificada.

—Yūgao… —la llamó cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta. No le vio problema en decir su nombre real puesto que ella ya lo había hecho antes. Vio su mirada expectante y entonces añadió—: Gracias. Por todo.

* * *

 _ **«Continuará…»**_

 _Pequeña aclaración final:_

 _ **Hizuki:**_ _Es una combinación de los kanjis_ _氷_ _(hielo) y_ _月_ _(luna), lo que podría interpretarse como "luna helada" o "luna de hielo", y antiguamente era el nombre de la última fase del calendario lunar japonés. En el caso de Yugao, su apellido Uzuki se compone de los kanjis_ _卯月_ _, por lo que su sobrenombre "Hizuki Yugao", sería básicamente un juego de palabras al respecto._

 _En fin… muchas gracias por leer y ¡hasta la próxima!_


End file.
